freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 008
The Restrained Ingrid, Part 2 is the eighth chapter of the Freezing manga series, third chapter of Volume 2 and the fifth chapter of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis Ingrid reflects to the day her best friend, Marin Maxwell, was killed during the 9th Nova Clash. Summary The Type-S Nova begins killing Pandora and destroying its surroundings with its whips. When Marin arrives, an entire squad of Pandora has been destroyed and she awes at the sight of a real Nova. She is approached by the Freshman Pandora and Limiters, who have formed pairs in the emergency situation. Marin is disappointed that the freshman could not have a special Baptism, but the needed the pairs to perform Freezing. She then explains the attack plan, saying they need to hold should for at least twenty minutes until reinforcements arrive but they still need to aim for the core Marin takes the lead with her Limiter Albert, and Marin summons her Volt Weapon, a pair of mid-handles knives that expends up to her elbows. Ingrid rushes to the battlefield with her platoon. Marin blocks some of the Nova's whips. When the Pandora and Limiters falter, she shouts that the Limiters must be protected, but Albert will not last for long. Marin forces her body to use the Accel Turn, which strains her stigmata and her body. Albert holds his Freezing and encourages the Pandora and limiters to keep fighting. Marin aims for the Nova's core, but she cannot get close with the Nova's whips attacking her. One of the whips Marin dodges, however, cuts through Albert. When Chiffon and Ticy agree to head to the clash, Freshman Pandora are being killed and the flee once Albert's Freezing field decays with his death. Marin struggles to keep herself together in light of Albert's death. When Ingrid gets to the sight with Leo she notes the defensive spiral formation that has holes in it and Marin is fighting alone. As Ingrid feared, the Nova gets through the holes and begins killing the Limiters. Ingrid saves one of them with Divine Trust but the rest of the Pandora and Limiters flee from the battlefield, causing Ingrid to rage, for their leader is fighting alone. Marin has fallen but she gets back up, admitting to Ingrid that she can only use Accel Turn one more time before her body gives out. Ingrid advises they retreat because they cannot win. However, Marin reminds Ingrid of the civilians below. If a Pandora cannot distract it, the Nova will target them. Ingrid admits this, but the situation is untenable. Marin states that she'll just have to fight alone. She agrees to throw away her life to protect even just one person; that is her definition of being a Pandora. Ingrid recalls Marin charging in one more time before the Nova bisects her, unable to understand how Marin's platoon could abandon her. Marin bids Ingrid farewell. In wake of Marin's death, Ingrid cries before slumping to the ground. Emotionally shattered, she recounts that the juniors and seniors later brought down the Nova. The flashback ends, and Kaho finishes indicating that Pandora who disobey their seniors has been an emotional dilemma for Ingrid. Satellizer and Ingrid clash one more time. Event Notes *Flashback of the 9th Nova Clash concludes. *Marin Maxwell and her Limiter Albert were killed during the clash. *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Ingrid Bernstein continues. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters